


♡♡♡

by candlebud



Category: Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Tom get Huck to go to prom? Can Huck actually ever deny Tom anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	♡♡♡

    Tom’s house was always really nice to Huck. It was big and warm and not at all overwhelming. A lot of parents try to baby him, the tragic drifting child. Tom’s family did too, actually. For the most part though, Tom would buffer between them or simply take him up to his room without their noticing. Huck really did hate all that attention. He found, however, that he didn’t mind the attention of his childhood friend.

    Tom never minded that Huck preferred the familiarity of the outdoors and his tendency to smoke whenever he wanted. Tom didn’t really mind anything Huck did. In fact, he adored many, if not all, of Huck’s numerous quirks.

    Tom couldn't count the amount of times he was told not to associate with Huck. He was riff raff or dangerous or some other similar worry but Tom never paid mind. Tom never paid mind to any warning actually. It was just his nature. He spent as much time with Huck as he could. At first it was just because the boy would usually go along with his schemes. Eventually his interest turned to a boyish crush. With persistence, that boyish crush turned into the simple relationship that they now share.

* * *

     Huck lays on Tom’s bed and Tom sits next to him. He knows he has to be careful if he is to get what he wants from Huck. Noticing Tom’s expression, Huck sits up to face him. “What is it, Tom? I can tell you’re thinkin somthin.”

    “Well, my dear, dear Huckleberry, I have a question for you,” Tom replies slowly, as though he’s searching for the perfect balance of words.

    “Don’t call me Huckleberry, ” was the quick reply.

    Placing his hand on Huck’s thigh, Tom pursed his lips. “My dearest Huck, will you accompany me to prom.”

    Huck didn’t even bother hiding his disgust at the very idea of going to prom. He could almost laugh (but that would probably upset Tom, so he won’t). “Tom, you know that’s not my think. I don’t so the whole ‘dance’ thing,” he said surprisingly softly.

    Tom realized he had to step up his game if he wanted Huck to be his prom date. He weaseled his way onto Huck until he was comfortably straddling his legs, successfully trapping the older boy from escaping. He laid his head against Huck’s shoulder with his warm, and rather sticky, lips pressing softly against the sensitive skin of Huck’s neck.

    Huck’s breath caught at the sudden nearness. His hand instinctively went up and brushed through Tom's mop of curls. He has long since given up on straightening the mess; he's accepted his fate of angelic locks. Tom only nuzzled his head into his shoulder in response. “Huckleberry, my dear, my love, this would be you last chance to go to a prom. Don’t you want to spend the night with me?” Tom spoke slowly. He made sure his lips brushed against his neck with every syllable. In this position, Huck found it nearly impossible to refuse Tom. Still, he found himself hesitating before accepting. But maybe dressing up for a night was worth the prize of Tom Sawyer's sole attention and affection. As if sensing this, Tom sat up to face Huck as he said, “You don’t have to dress up, I promise!”

   With Tom this close, Huck could smell the candy that had made his lips sticky. He imagined that if he wanted to, he could taste those lips as well. “If ya promise I won’t have to dress up, then I’ll go with ya, Tom.” Tom smiled brightly at his surrender and Huck found himself smiling in response. He always has been weak for this Tom Sawyer boy.


End file.
